


Undyne's Uncle Victor (And His Encounter with SpongeBob)

by LuluCalliope



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My younger brother came up with the idea for this when we were watching the SpongeBob SquarePants movie the other day. During the scene in the bar, he joked, "Look, it's Undyne's uncle!" I thought that he was onto a good idea for a story, and I did my research on the leader of the Thug Tug gang, and found out that the eye-patch wearing, bubble-hating fish is named Victor.</p>
<p>This is the story of how Alphys made a bad first impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undyne's Uncle Victor (And His Encounter with SpongeBob)

Undyne’s Uncle Victor (And His Encounter with SpongeBob)

 

Undyne was almost never nervous. She was bold, confident, and some said she was fearless. But now...now she was nervous. And it showed.

She and her girlfriend, Alphys, stood outside of a house that bore a similarity to her previous home. (The architecture reminded everyone of a giant monster head.) In the case of this house, however, it WAS a monster head. Bones of a former monster, a giant predatory fish demon, made up the exterior. Past the teeth were bricks and windows, and a little chimney stuck out of the roof of the skull. To Alphys, it looked like someone had built a cottage inside of a monster’s mouth.

Undyne shuffled her feet as she stared at the front door. “Um...listen, Alphys...before you go in, there are a few things you should know about my uncle…and I don’t want you to be freaked out, so I’m gonna tell you now…”

“W-why didn’t you tell me earlier?” The reptilian monster asked. She was starting to get sweaty, which always happened when she got nervous.

“I...I didn’t know how to tell you...look, it isn’t anything really important. He just lost his leg and his bar after this weird freak accident, and he’s been kind of grumpy since then. And…” The fish monster paused and twiddled her thumbs. “...just...just don’t mention bubbles. At all.”

“B-b-b-bubbles? W-why not?”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it...but, don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t come up in conversation!” Undyne flashed the smaller monster a toothy grin and knocked on the door. The door opened, and one eye peered out, gazing at the two visitors with suspicion, then with recognition.

“UNDYNE!” The door flung open and a monster with a peg leg and an eye patch on his other eye pulled Undyne into a hug. “Where have you been keeping yourself?! I thought you’d forgotten all about me!”

“Fuhuhuhu, how could I, Uncle Victor?” Undyne laughed, giving her uncle a playful punch to the shoulder. “There’s someone I want you to meet!” She stepped away and gestured to a trembling, sweaty Alphys. “This is Alphys. She’s the Royal Scientist for King Asgore and...well, she’s my girlfriend!”

Victor narrowed his eye as he examined the scaly monster. “Kind of scrawny, isn’t she? Whatever happened to that Larry Lobster fellow?”

“Uncle!” Undyne gasped, totally mortified.

“HAHA! I’m just messing with you!” The older man laughed, slapping his niece on the back. “I see you’ve got something there!” He gestured to the gift basket that Alphys clutched in her clammy palms. Alphys gulped and took a step backwards.

“I-I d-didn’t think that you’d...I-I mean, I didn’t know...t-that thing...y-you wouldn’t l-like this!”

“Gah, we’ll have to do something about that stutter, but you’re alright, thinking about bringing a lonely old man like me something!” Victor chuckled, then snatched the basket from Alphys’ hands and examined the contents. His pupils shrank and he dropped the basket.

Undyne’s eyes widened. “What was in the gift basket?!” She stooped, picked up the basket, and looked at what was inside.

Bubble gum. A plush figure of Bubbles the Powerpuff Girl. Bottles of bubbly water. And...a bottle of bubble juice and a bubble wand. “I-I didn’t know,” Alphys whispered as she backed away from Victor, who seemed to have fallen into a comatose state. But he was really reliving...that awful memory...

* * *

_ "HEY! Who blew this bubble?!” Silence fell over the interior of the Thug Tug, and all eyes turned towards the owner of the establishment, Victor. Victor was a mean-looking fish with pointy teeth, muscular arms, and a leather jacket. A colorful bubble was positioned right in front of his face. Victor growled and popped the bubble with his fist before he turned to the other patrons. “You all know the rules!” _

_ “All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar,” the hoodlums recited in monotone. _

_ “Bar,” one said, falling behind the others. _

_ “That’s right! So who blew it?!” Nobody spoke, and this only fueled Victor’s rage further. “So, nobody knows.” _

_ One of the older patrons started to speak. “Maybe it was…” _

_ “SHUT UP!” He had barely managed to get the words out, but Victor was already sick of this man. He picked up a wooden stool and threw it in the fish’s face, knocking him over. “Somebody in here ain’t a real man!” He noticed two people trying to sneak out: a yellow square sponge and a chubby pink starfish. “YOU!” He barked out, stopping the two. “We’re on a baby hunt, and don’t think we don’t know how to weed them out.” He smiled his sinister toothy smile. “Now everybody line up!” At his command, every patron formed a perfect horizontal line and faced forward...except for two. Victor and a glasses-wearing man remained out of the line. Victor addressed him. “DJ! Time for the test!” The man flashed a thumb’s-up (rather difficult to do with fins) and played a record. Goofy, upbeat music began to play from the speakers. “No baby can resist singing along to this!” Victor said with a confident grin. He began to work his way down the line, staring each man in the eye, walking away only when he was satisfied. He stopped in front of the two newbies who had tried to leave earlier, that starfish and sponge, and smiled. These two were sweating, foaming at the mouth, and trembling. They were in obvious distress, and Victor knew that he had the culprits. “I’m a goofy goober, YEAH...you’re a goofy goober, YEAH...we’re all goofy goobers, YEAH…” He spoke-sang, taunting the two babies. They took a deep breath, and then, from further down the line… _

_ “GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBERS YEAH!” The record scratched, and Victor marched to the Siamese twin patron. The conjoined people blamed each other for the outburst and the bubble-blowing, and claimed that they hadn’t even “eaten at GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBERS YEAH!”. _

_ The rumble that followed was one of the most beautiful bar fights of Victor’s life... _

* * *

“Where did you even get that stuff?” Undyne asked. She wasn’t angry at Alphys, but she was very concerned for her uncle, who was still numb and mute with shock.

“T-the dump...I-I didn’t know what he liked…I-I’m so sorry…”

“No, it’s not your fault, I should have told you earlier, but...Uncle Victor? Are you gonna be okay?” Undyne stared into her uncle’s eye, then snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Uncle Victor?”

* * *

_ A strange, but imposing figure awaited the hoodlums when they returned to the Thug Tug after they finished giving the Siamese twins a lesson. (It had been a very painful lesson.) The stranger, who was dressed up like a character out of a bad movie of mixed genres, had just blown a bubble. For a second, Victor could have sworn that the faces of the starfish and the sponge were in the bubble’s surface...but that must have been a trick of the light. He decided to confront the newbie. “HEY! You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles!” He snapped his fingers, and his gang recited with him: _

_ “All bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by…” _

_ That was as far as Victor got before the cowboy delivered a swift punch to the bottom of his chin. The sheer force sent Victor flying, screaming, through the air, and into the roof of the Thug Tug. He continued to scream when he realized that his legs were broken and that the Thug Tug was sinking into the sand... _

* * *

Undyne pulled her uncle out of the flashback by delivering a firm slap to his cheek. “Uncle Victor, get a hold of yourself!”

Then the older fish turned to the nerdy monster and just...snapped. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” A swift punch to her and Undyne’s stomachs sent the two flying from the front porch. They landed at the start of the front lawn, right by the mailbox. Uncle Victor stood in the doorway, shaking a fist and salivating at the mouth. “AND IF I EVER SEE YOU, ANY PINK FRIENDS OF YOURS, OR ANY BUBBLE-LOVING FANATICS AROUND THESE PARTS, I’LL TAKE YOUR SOULS AND MAKE THEM MY TROPHIES!” The door slammed behind him. Something fell across the street.

Undyne, overcome with joy, turned to Alphys. “Uncle Victor likes you!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can forget that you read this now. XD
> 
> A wild Mettaton entered the story!
> 
> Mettaton used...birthday announcement!
> 
> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO LULU'S YOUNGER BROTHER! AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO LULU, TOO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY?
> 
> Oh, I already got my brother some awesome presents. Alas...I want the impossible things in life...world peace...Pokemon Go for Windows Phones...a third season of Wander of Yonder...Gravity Falls on DVD...Starco to become canon...and...and...more Care Bears fanfiction...
> 
> ...DARLING, YOU'RE GOING TO BE TWENTY ON THE 29TH, AND YOU'RE STILL OBSESSED WITH THAT CARE BEARS VILLAIN?
> 
> NO HEART WAS DREAMY IN A SINISTER WAY AND MY GOD I WILL NOT GIVE UP THAT CRUSH
> 
> ...oh god, now everyone knows about my secret crush...CURSE YOU METTATON!
> 
> Look, just forget you read this! XD Go about your normal lives!


End file.
